celestegamefandomcom-20200224-history
Chapter 9: Farewell
, 1 )|Alt Sides = No|Characters = *Madeline *Old Woman *Badeline *Theo |Soundtrack = A-Side: 02 - Fear of the Unknown 03 - Joy of Remembrance 04 - In Stasis 06 - Beyond the Heart 07 - Final Defiance 10 - Farewell 13 - wavedash.ppt A-Side Cutscenes: 05 - Crash 08 - Futility 09 - Reconciliation 11 - The Woman and the Bird 12 - Vovô e Vovó |Preceding = Core|Succeeding = N/A|Name = Farewell}}Chapter 9: Farewell is the ninth and final chapter of Celeste. The Chapter was introduced as a free update (on September 9th, 2019) to the game. The chapter introduces several new objects and utilizes highly technical mechanics, most notably, Wavedashing and Wallbouncing (See Moves). Unlike previous chapters, Chapter 9: Farewell only features an A-side, as it is intended to be the most challenging chapter of the game, even harder than the B/C-sides. It is unlocked as soon as Chapter 8 is completed, although only the first 3 sub-chapters are accessible unless the player has collected at least 15 crystal hearts. Gameplay Chapter 9: Farewell features 9 sub-chapters, making it the longest overall Chapter in the game. Change in Dashing In the first sub-chapter: Start, Madeline can dash twice mid-air, but just before the second sub-chapter: Singular, and onwards, Madeline loses her ability to dash twice mid-air naturally (due to Badeline refusing to help Madeline and Madeline telling her to leave). Double Diamonds can temporarily grant Madeline a second dash in-air. Objects Chapter 9: Farewell introduces 6 new Objects: Double Diamonds, Jellyfish Parachutes, Jellyfish Barriers, Exploding Fish, Utility Vaults, and The Bird. Note: Though the Bird is a character, it is treated as an object in Chapter 9: Farewell. It launches the player to the right, similar to Purple Orbs. The first sub-chapter: Start, contains 2 objects: Purple Orbs, and White Clouds The second sub-chapter: Singular, contains 12 objects: Double Diamonds, Exploding Fish, Gems, Dashing Platforms, Springs, Crystals, Spikes, Skull Binoculars, Dream Blocks, Falling Platforms, Shields, and Shield-Activated Platforms. The third sub-chapter: Power Source, contains 10 objects: Springs, Jellyfish Parachutes, Jellyfish Barriers, Double Diamonds, Gems, Falling Platforms, Crystals, Keys, Locks, Red Orbs, and Utility Vaults. The fourth sub-chapter: Remembered, contains 17 objects: White Clouds, Crystals, Exploding Fish, Double Diamonds, Shields, Shield-Activated Platforms, Skull Binoculars, Jellyfish Parachutes, Jellyfish Barriers, Springs, Spikes, Gems, Falling Platforms, Dash Switches, Conveyor-Belt Platforms, Dashing Platforms, and Triggered Platforms. The fifth sub-chapter: Event Horizon, contains 19 objects: Double Diamonds, Spikes, Dream Blocks, Crystals, Falling Platforms, Conveyor Walls, Kevin Blocks, Sludge-Spawning Tiles, Skull Binoculars, Shields, Shield-Activated Platforms, Conveyor-Belt Platforms, Gems, Triggered Platforms, Green Bubbles, Disappearing Platforms, Springs, White Clouds, and Feathers. Event Horizon also contains a Crystal Heart Gate, which requires 15 Crystal Hearts to unlock the rest of Chapter 9: Farewell. The Sixth sub-chapter: Determination, contains 23 objects: Crystals, Feathers, Double Diamonds, Dashing Platforms, Gems, Triggered Platforms, Sludge-Spawning Tiles, Springs, Skull Binoculars, Red Orbs, Wind, Disappearing Platforms, Shields, Shield-Activated Platforms, Spikes, Launching Blocks, Blades (In the form of colorful stars), Falling Platforms, Ice Balls, Fire Balls, Green Bubbles, Kevin Blocks, and Purple Orbs. The Seventh sub-chapter: Stubbornness, contains 10 objects: Rhythm Blocks, Spikes, Skull Binoculars, Crystals, Double Diamonds, Gems, Springs, Shields, Shield-Activated Platforms, and Red Orbs. The eighth sub-chapter: Reconciliation, contains 20 objects: Rhythm Blocks, Spikes, Gems, The Bird, Utility Vaults, Falling Platforms, Purple Orbs, Jellyfish Parachutes, Jellyfish Barriers, Springs, Double Diamonds, Crystals, Exploding Fish, Feathers, Dream Blocks, Dashing Platforms, Triggered Platforms, Wind, Conveyor-Belt Platforms, and Kevin Blocks. The ninth sub-chapter: Farewell, contains 17 objects: Jellyfish Parachutes, Jellyfish Barriers, Exploding Fish, Skull Binoculars, Springs, Purple Orbs, Spikes, The Bird, Gems, Double Diamonds, Wind, Blades, Shields, Shield-Activated Platforms, Feathers, Falling Platforms, and Utility Vaults. Crystal Heart A white Crystal Heart (entitled Empty Space) exists at the end of the fourth sub-chapter: Remembered. However, this is only used as a cutscene trigger and is destroyed shortly after. There are no obtainable Crystal Hearts in Chapter 9: Farewell. Plot Quotes * Madeline: That bird was always looking out for me on the Mountain, just like Granny did. * Old Lady: Funerals are for all you suckers stuck living without me. * Theo: Long time no see, Strawberry. Secrets Moon Berry There is a unique variation of the strawberry - dubbed the Moon Berry, that can be found in Chapter 9: Farewell. When collected, the game rewards you with the 'Wow' achievement. Debug Mode In the very first room, past the old lady. A large sign exists with "Debug Mode :)" displayed. Usually, it would cut to the scene of the gravestone before you see this, but if you have Debug Mode enabled, you can spawn on top of the sign, behind the Old Lady, and past the cutscene trigger. Talking to the Old Lady will have her say "I see you have discovered Debug Mode." g-06 (Nightmare Fuel Kevin Room) In sub-chapter 5: Event Horizon, in the very last level, a small room can be found if you detour north-west partway along the path of Feathers, as you are chasing the Bird. 3 Kevin Blocks are displayed above the room, and upon entering, an ambient noise - dubbed Nightmare Fuel, can be heard. When this noise is placed under a spectrogram, the phrase: "not so empty" can be seen written in cursive. It is speculated that this correlates with the Crystal Heart (entitled Empty Space), along with the track in the 'Celeste: Farewell OST' titled: "The Empty Space Above'. After some time has passed, community members have solved the riddle of this secret room which seems to show various images hidden inside a spectrogram.Kevin Room puzzle. Putting all glitch audio files together in a specific order reveals a large dedication list with many names from the Celeste community. Golden Strawberry Room If the player completes Chapter 9 with the golden strawberry, they will be transported to a special room instead of the ending cutscene with Granny. This room serves as an extra challenge for those attempting the golden strawberry, and dying here will reset the player back to the beginning. Completing this room will transport the player to the ending cutscene and the player will collect the golden strawberry. Hidden Intro Car At the end of the part in Remembered in which the player has to climb on tall falling blocks with springs, going to the right corner at the end of the room reveals a tiny room with a hidden intro car. Speedrunning Record Progression Clear: Full Clear: Major Strategies Key Room Skip The hidden top entrance which normally leads to a key, can be used as a speed strat to avoid the entire key search during the Power Source checkpoint and skip straight up to Remembered. When the player takes the pink crystal, breaks the Vault and grabs a jellyfish, they can skip the entirety of this section with skillful jelly boosts. When the player gets to the vertical room leading to the transition into Remembered, they can take a shortcut by performing a precise diagonal dash between spinners in order to find a hidden room. It requires the player to do a little bit of jumping and wallbouncing in order to skip straight to the next checkpoint. Demodash Room In the vertical falling section with the moving starfish during the Determination checkpoint, if the player manages to do a demodash through a wall of spinners, they will access a small room with pink diamonds and two small rooms enclosed in spikes. This section serves as a practice room for people who want to learn demodashes. It's also an alternate room for TAS (Tool Assisted Speedruns) or very dedicated speedrunners. Heart Gate Skip The falling Heart Gate at the very beginning of Event Horizon can be skipped if the player is fast enough. In order to do it, the player has to do a quick Super Dash followed by a Hyper or Wavedash in order to slide under the gate. The player has to be very quick though, as being too slow may result with getting crushed by it. Gallery Trivia * If the player goes to the Moon Berry room while carrying a Golden Strawberry, it will detach and wait for them in the next room due to the fact the player has to take a mandatory death in order to access the next section. This was made because normally the player has to complete the entire chapter without dying. * The green flag in the Golden Berry Room and the sound it plays when the player touches it are references to the end flag in the Pico-8 version of Celeste. * Even though Chapter 9 can be accessed right after completing Core, the player appears at the place where 7C ends despite not needing to complete any C-Sides. References Category:Chapters Category:Articles